Avrohom Dodson
Avrohom Dodson is a mage of the Mayan Soul guild and a user of Memory-Make magic. He's a foreigner from from one of the Western countries far from Magnolia. He is the older brother of Judah Dodson and the younger brother of Rufus Dodson who have affectionately referred to him as "Avry". Avrohom is the smarter middle child of the bunch and he constantly has to keep them out of harm. Being a user of Memory-Make magic Avrohom has incredible recall abilities and he remembers everything that he ever saw or heard. Appearance Avry wears a black overcoat with a white dress shirt. He also wears a pair of dress pants with black loafers. His skin is completely white and he has dark brown eyes that are sometimes obscured by his shaggy brown hair. Personality Avrohom's personality can be described as calculating. Due to his ability to remember everything Avry always goes into a situation knowing every possible outcome. He has an IQ of over 190 and he has a deep understanding of human psychology. All these traits actually make Avrohom the smartest person in Mayan Soul. Although Avry is quite smart he can also be very obnoxious and stubborn due to the fact he thinks he's always right. Despite being sometimes of a jerk Avry cares for his brothers immensely. He prizes their safety above all others much to Judah's dismay. In fact, Avry can sometimes be considered "overbearing" or "stressful". Avry immediately freaks out over everything from a minor cut to one of his brothers being even 5 minutes late. These quirks most likely stem from the lost of their parents when they were kids. History Avrohom grew up with his two brothers and parents in a small town West of Magnolia. There he stayed training to take over the family business, he was just about to complete his training when tragedy struck. A group of mages from a dark guild that had recently taken up North of his town robbed his parent's shop. This event transpired long before the brother's training to be mages so their was nothing they could do. But their father, a man that was too prideful for his own good, tried to stop them using nothing except his own fists. This ended with both Avry's mother and father being killed and the family store being burned to the ground. After the rest of the town found the three children they were sent to live with their uncle in Aconite Town. After trying (and failing) to settle down into a normal life their Uncle pushed them to become wizards. Luckily, the brother's uncle knew of a guild that could possibly train them in the arts of magic. After years of training and being accepted into the guild they were faced with their final obstacle: to find the dark guild. They dwelled on the idea of finding them once again in an effort to take revenge, and eventually they set off to do so. When they arrived in their old home they were shocked to find out that the guild that had killed their parents was destroyed by another guild years ago. Although they couldn't get revenge on the entire guild, they were told by the villagers that the guild master and an 8th of the guild escaped and were never seen again. The brother's still search for the remaining mages to this day and have since had no luck this far. Magic and Abilities Memory-Make (メモリメイク Memori meiku): Avry is a user of Memory-Make magic which allows him to create spells by combining known spells into a powerful combo. This magic also gives him peerless recall over everything in the world, Avry has never forgotten anything in his life, even his troubled childhood. * Memory-Make: Black Lightning Halberd (メモリはブラックライトニングハルバードを作ります Memori wa burakkuraitoninguharubādo o tsukurimasu): Avry creates several large black-colored electric shocks around him that he uses to attack his foes. He does this by first generating the electricity and creating a downwards chopping motion that crushes the enemy with lightning. He can use this either at close range or up to 30 meters away. * Memory-Make: Black Fire Razor Wire '(メモリはブラックファイヤーかみそりワイヤーを作ります ''Memori wa burakkufaiyā kami sori waiyā o tsukurimasu): Avry extends his arm towards his opponent and creates huge tendrils of blackish fire that can be used to spear the opponent or incapacitate them. These tendrils can become small or large and branch off at the user's will. This spell is extremely versatile being able to cause either fatal damage, stun an opponent, or even be used to create traps. * '''Memory-Make: Fangs of Ymir (メモリはユミルの牙を作ります Memori wa Yumiru no kiba o tsukurimasu): Avry plants his hand onto the ground and focuses his magic energy into the ground. He can then create icicles of varying sizes that will impale anything in up to a 75 meter radius. These icicles cannot be melted like normal icicles, one must use items or magic with high power such as Moon Drip or any type of Fire Slayer Magic. * Memory-Make: Anemoi's Wings (メモリはアネモイの翼をください Memori wa anemoi no tsubasawokudasai): Avry spreads his arms wide and channels magical energy into the air around him. This takes on the form of extremely powerful gusts of wind. These gusts of wind can be thinned into sharpened blades that cut through anything even other magic, or these gust can widen and become walls of sweeping power obliterating everything in their paths. * Memory-Make: Hammer of Primordial Magma (メモリは原始マグマのハンマーを作ります Memori wa genshi maguma no hanmā o tsukurimasu): Avry raises his hands above his head and begins seeping his magic into the ground. This is followed by a low-level earthquake that shakes the surrounding area, then magma begins shooting up from the ground in a geiser-type explosion. Avry then molds the magma into several dozen balls of red-hot lava before throwing them at the enemy. He learned this from a Fire Demon Slayer in his travels when he was young. * Memory-Make: Earthen Tulpa (メモリは土トゥルパを作ります Memori wa tsuchi to~urupa o tsukurimasu): Avry plants his hands into the ground and channels his magic energy into it. He then summons forth a giant made of earth and stone that can crush enemies. He learned this from a spell he saw an Earth-Make mage use on one of his missions. * Forget '(忘れる ''Wasureru): Memory-Make users (including Avrohom) can "forget" spells used against them thus becoming immune to them. This spell is useful in countering opponents and creates an impenetrable defense. '''Infallible Recall: Avry has a photographic memory and remembers everything about anything no matter how small. This can give him the edge in a fight and it also aids him in creating quick strategies to use in the heat of combat. High Intelligence: Avry has an IQ of over 190 and thus is one of, if not the most, smartest men in all of Mayan Soul. This unnatural intelligence has served him well in defeating every opponent he comes across. '''Master Tactician: '''Combining high intelligence and photographic memory Avry is an incredible strategist and leader. He is constantly thinking 3, 4, or even 5 steps ahead of his current situation leading enemies into traps and other tough situations. Avry is constantly calculating and in fact has a plan to defeat every member of his guild, barring his 2 brothers. Category:Mage Category:Legal Guild Member Category:Memory-Make User Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Mayan Soul Category:Caster-Mage Category:Molding Magic User